Something Gross
by whispering willow
Summary: It's Russel's birthday, and he's making a special request. Ed/Russel, and some implied squick, but nothing too mature.


Completely Random, thought up while at work, one shot. I don't own these characters, and blame my eternal love of Ed/Russel on Mistr3ssQuickly.

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT?" Edward looked up at the younger man standing in front of him, thoroughly disgusted. He didn't care that it was his birthday, he wasn't going to do that. "No." He said firmly without moving from his position on the couch, returning to his book.

"Come on Ed, please? It's not that bad, and I promise you'll like it." Russel knelt in front of him. The now twenty year old gently grabbed the book from Ed's hands and placed it on the ground. "You promised we could do whatever I want for my birthday, and this is what I want."

"That's disgusting Russel. I said no." When he tried to swing his legs off of the couch, Russel stopped him by moving his entire body in the way. Ed threw his head back, letting his still loose hair fall over the arm of the couch. "It's the grossest…. crap ever. I'm not putting it in my mouth."

"I promise to make it worth your while." A gentle hand was placed on Edward's thigh. He opened his eyes, only to get a seductive look from the man blocking his way.

"It's all soft and mushy, and slimy. It feels weird in my mouth and I'm NOT doing it. Now let me go." He attempted to scoot down further on the couch to get around Russel.

"So you've done it before?" His boyfriend was incredibly confused.

"Only once, with Al, when we were younger. But that was only because…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because their little brothers had just slammed the door shut and were running into the room full speed. They both flashed by and tackled Russel, repeatedly wishing him happy birthday and giving large, crushing hugs. When they finally let their victim go, he was quite out of breath.

"We tried to catch you at your office after we got off work, but you weren't there." Al sat on the couch next to his brother, who had taken his opportunity to sit up right, mismatched bare feet on the floor. "So, what are we doing for your birthday?"

The birthday boy sighed, lightly shoving his little brother, who had begun hugging him again, away. "I'm not sure yet. But if you guys could give me a few more minutes alone with Ed, I'll let you know." The younger boys giggled, hopped up, and went into the kitchen.

Alone again, Russel crossed his arms and laid them on Ed's lap, and looked up at him, pouting. "You won't regret it Ed, and I'm willing to beg." When all he got was a silent shake of the head, he continued. "People do it all the time in the east, and it's becoming really popular here in central."

"I'm not people. I'm Edward Elric, and Edward Elric is never gonna… MMMPH !" Russel had shut him up by leaning in for a hard, passionate kiss. After a moment, he kissed his lover back, putting his flesh hand behind the man's neck, twisting his fingers in the short blond hair. When they finally needed air, Russel tried one more time.

"Please Ed, baby, for me, for my birthday?" He watched as the older man slumped. Ed mumbled a quiet concession, and looked at the ground.

"Can I ask you one more question?" He stood, holding out his hand. It was swiftly patted away.

"Just know that as of right now you're walking on egg shells, so ask carefully." Ed growled.

"When did you eat sushi with Al?"

Edward stared at his boyfriend, thought about ignoring the question, but decided against it. "It wasn't exactly sushi but it was raw fish. At the start of our training, we were left on an island for a month. Some times we were able to get fish, but not start a fire. It was the most disgusting thing ever."

Russel stopped dead in his tracks, and laughed. He didn't just laugh; he threw his head back and roared with laughter. He probably would have continued, had he not been punched in the arm by a cold metal hand. "It's not all raw Ed; I can't stand the raw stuff either!" They walked into the kitchen to tell the boys where they were all going for his birthday dinner, Russel trying desperately to hide his amusement. Ed still didn't find it very funny.

Lying in bed later that night, trying desperately to catch their breath, Ed leaned over and gave the birthday boy a long, deep kiss. "Happy birthday Russ, I love you." His blond hair finally fell loose from the pony tail, and hung around either side of his face, acting like a curtain between the two lovers and the world.

"Thank you, baby, for the gift at dinner, for your more… personal gift, and for agreeing to try something new. It means a lot to me." They kissed again, quickly. Ed just shook his head. He didn't regret it, he even enjoyed it a little. Then he realized he had missed out on one, very important opportunity that never showed itself very often.

"I should have made you beg." He said as he rolled onto his back.

A small 'Oof' was the last sound of the night, before they fell asleep in each others arm.


End file.
